The Beserker's rise
by kingkill567
Summary: What happens when an American beta tester ends up in the "Death Game" He makes a name for himself and eventually founds one of the strongest guilds in the game. SI AU changes to story,game mechanics,etc. Rated M for language,gore and romance down the line.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, this is my first public fanfic, I have written and worked on stories before but its been awhile and this is a spur of the moment thing, I will do my best to keep updating this story short first chapter, please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 1 The Bisector

My name is Jonathan Smith I'm an American who has been living in Kyoto Japan for the last year as security for the American Embassy I'm a 20 year old male (obviously) I took place in the Sword Art Online Beta test and was one of the top players.

November 6th 2022

 _Finally_ I think to myself as I grab my Nervegear placing it on my head and lying down on my bed _took the whole day off for this._ "Link Start!" After a few seconds I see the World of Sword Art online materialize right before my eyes. "It's been too long" I say aloud as I begin heading out of The Town of Beginnings. I see most players congregating around the many vendors in town, I stop long enough to purchase some low power health potions and then head out of town. I see several players fighting the mobs in the fields near the town and make a snap decision to head further out towards one of the nearby villages on Floor 1.

After only an hour of travel I reach Horunka village and encounter a quest giving NPC

"Excuse me mister can you help me?" the female NPC asks me. "Depends on what you need" I answer as I come to stop in front of the NPC. "My dear brother has gotten lost in the forest could you please find him and bring him back to the village I'm sure he'd reward you with an item of your choice from his blacksmith's shop."

As soon as she finished speaking a notification appeared in front of me for the quest "The Lost Smith" a decent exp reward, 10000 cor, and a rare item. With the option to accept or decline below the details.

 _A rare item! This early? I wonder if this is a rare quest? Maybe it's only available for the first player to encounter this Npc? A reward of some sorts for not staying near the starting point? It's the only explanation that makes sense well I can't pass this up._

I click accept and head off into the forest, Immediately encountering a pack of 3 wolves equal in level to me, I activate a sword skill and charge in, My vertical slash kills the pack leader, and I quickly follow it up with slant slash on the second wolf killing it as well before shifting to see the third one snarling and charging toward me, a brief impulse of fear passed through me before i blocked its lunge with my right arm its teeth sinking into it. I promptly ran it through with my blade and checked my Hp as the wolf disintegrated.

 _Lost a 4th of my Hp to one bite? I'm going to have to be more careful if I want to complete this quest in one go._

Checking my inventory I see that I earned 90 cor from the three wolves and some wolfskin drops

 _Hmm I'll have something made from those later_

1 hour later

 _Will I ever find this guy?_

I carefully make my way through a particularly thick group of trees to see an NPC being chased by what looks like a troll. _Crap there he is_. I yell a battle cry as I charge towards the troll activating rage spike leaping towards the troll and grabbing Aggro.

As the Troll turns to face me I notice he's brandishing a very gnarly looking battleaxe in one hand and a small tree trunk in the other. _Shit, Im totally dead, Oh well here goes._ I charge in charging a sword skill and slamming my blade into his side and then almost instantly leaping backwards to dodge his slash. For the first time I look at his health bar and notice he has two. My first two attacks have only depleted it by a sixth. _Yup definitely dead._

I prepare to charge in again, when suddenly the Troll seemingly unhappy with the battle axe in its hand hurls it towards me. My first instinct is to dodge but I notice the Head of the axe isn't going to hit me, the troll overthrew it. I reach up to grab it and as my hand locks around the haft Im pulled backwards and off of my feet for several feet before I impact back on the ground. But I notice a notification. "Weapon acquired-Bisector"

As I stand, I equip my new weapon. Slowly slightly when I feel its weight on my back. _Well what'd you expect a light battleaxe?_ Drawing it I take a battle stance as the Troll approaches me now holding a much larger tree trunk in both hands. _Lovely_.

I yell and charge towards the beast, jumping up into the air and bringing my axe down putting all of my strength into the swing. Evidently surprised the Troll gives me a dumbfounded look right before my axe bisects his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Gotten some views hope whoever is looking is enjoying it, I promise the chapters will start to get longer once I figure out more of the direction I want to go with the story.

Chapter 2-The Line and Start of the "Death Game"

As the Bisector passes through the trolls head his two health bars deplete and the troll vanishes. I then impact into the ground. As I stand I see that killing the troll leveled me up twice making me level 3 and that I earned 200 cor for the kill. I also received some Troll Fat. _Find a use for the later._

As I stand I turn to see the NPC approaching me, "Oh thank you so much for saving me I thought I was a goner for sure." He says as he shakes my hand repeatedly. "Your welcome, you wouldn't happen to be the blacksmith from town would you?" I ask, "Why yes I am, did my sister send you? Good of her to worry, I never should have gone looking for that blasted armour, but I found it! and you just killed its guardian c'mon follow me I'll show you where it is, it's the least I can do."

As I followed him I pulled up the stats of my new weapon it too was marked as rare _Did I break the game or am I just lucky_

Bisector +0 Battle Axe/two handed type: slashing range:close Attack: 300-350 _Holy shit_ Durability: 1349/1350 Weight: 250 Requires:NA _NO prereqs….no wonder I was just able to equip it._ Boosts user's strength by 15, Scales with User's level _What never heard of that._

I abruptly ran into the smith as he stopped in front of me. "We're here theres the armour" I looked to where he was pointing and saw a set of white and gold plate armour with a full faceplate lying on the ground. I walked towards it and received a notification of completion of the quest. _Odd I haven't led him back yet._ On the screen it told me I had received 10,000 cor and Rare Heavy Plate armour called "The Line" a short description said this "The wearer of this armour shall always hold his ground in battle, he will establish the Line." After observing this I pulled up the armours stats. They looked decent a couple things stood out to me. Gives wearer immunity to paralysis. Boosts max Hp, Acts as battle-healing 200, Scales with user's level. _Yeah I definitely broke the game._

I equipped the armor and noticed my level had risen to 4, I went into the stats window and added half my points to strength and half to agility to make up for the heavy equipment slowing me down.

I then turned to the NPC "Could you fashion a cape out of these?" I say as I pull up the wolfskin in my inventory. The NPC smiles and says "Sure just get me back to town" So I lead him back to his hometown and he fashions a black cape for me which i then equip I say my thanks and then close my faceplate and prepare to leave my battle axe resting on my suddenly I'm teleported back to the town of beginnings.

I check the time and notice its only been 4 hours. Reflecting that i was extremely lucky to find what i did this early I start looking around wondering what's going on.

Then the creator of the game appears who's name is impossible for me to pronounce correctly and explains that we are all trapped in the game and that two hundred people had already died when their friends or family tried removing their nervegear. He explains that if we die in-game we die in real life as well stating that this is our reality now he then gifts us all a mirror and forces us all into our actual facial looks and body types. Then departs.

There's a stunned silence for a few seconds before absolute pandemonium starts I myself am in a stunned silence before some whimpering nearby snaps me out of my stupor, I glance down and see a young woman on her knees with a defeated look on her face. I kneel down to get level with her. "Hey Miss come with me we should get out of here before it really gets crazy"

She looks up at me and seems to calm down slightly before a look of suspicion spreads across her face, "And why should I trust you, you already look well geared almost like you knew to prepare for this!"

I stoically accept her accusation having anticipated it. "I got lucky earlier before we were teleported here stumbled across a rare quest I think it was for whoever was seen by the NPC who gave it to me first, was just lucky I decided to branch out from the city I guess. I can earn your trust more later we really should get out of here."

She glares at me for a second before seeming to accept my explanation. "Alright" She says while standing. "Lead the way" I smile and stand look around to see myself getting suspicious looks from a lot of other players _Crap should've taken this gear off before I was noticed_ I turned to the woman grabbed her hand and led her out of the town center. While I was doing so I got a party invite from her. "Lisbeth wishes to form a party- accept or decline" I click accept quickly and lead her into a nearby inn.

I walk up to the innkeeper and turn back towards Lisbeth "Do you want your own room?" She blushes slightly then shakes her head "No we should stay in the same one I bet this place will fill up soon." I smile then turn back to the Inkeeper "Room for Two please preferably two beds" "That'll be 100 cor" The Innkeeper replies I nod and pay him then lead Lisbeth to our room.

After we entered I removed my armor and battle axe placing them into my inventory. I then sat down into one of the chairs in the room while Lisbeth started a fire in the fireplace. She turned to look at me "So your Kelborn?" "Yeah I took the name from an old Rpg I played a couple years ago" I replied. A few minutes passed before she spoke up again "You're a beta tester aren't you?"

I simply nod my head and wait for her response. "Thank you for helping me" she whispers "It's no problem I'm sure someone would of helped you if I hadn't"

"Do you really think we're stuck in here?"

I paused for a moment. "He sounded serious I think he was telling the truth and I also know from my experience in the beta that it's going to take a long time before we get to floor 100, In the beta the highest we cleared was the 10th floor."

Lisbeth started crying and I moved to comfort her. The rest of the evening was spent in silence with Lisbeth in my steady embrace while she cried.

The next morning Lisbeth was awake when I woke. "Thank you..for last night" she whispered. "It was no problem at all. But listen Lisbeth I need to leave and start training if any of us are going to have a chance at getting out of here."

"I know, and I think I need to do something too" "Well you could learn to be a smith? My gear is unusually high grade and I doubt that NPC Blacksmiths will be able to repair it."

Lisbeth smiled. "Maybe I'll do that, but I don't know how." I smile as I transfer 9000 Cor to her. "This should help, go find a blacksmith in town and pay him to train you I'm going to leave immediately, I'll send you a friend request"

She was shocked for a moment before hitting accept. I got up to leave and she said "Thank you" as I walked out the door.


End file.
